


Where the Sky Touches the Sea

by Unforth



Series: Tumblr Ficlets: Supernatural [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angel Dean Winchester, Consentacles, Creature Castiel, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Octopus Castiel (Supernatural), Tentacle Sex, Tentacles, Wing Kink, Wing Oil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-03
Updated: 2017-05-03
Packaged: 2018-10-27 08:31:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10805529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unforth/pseuds/Unforth
Summary: Tumblr ficlet written to the prompt: angel!Dean and octo!Cas making their relationship work?





	Where the Sky Touches the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [allrealities](https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrealities/gifts).



> The past couple weeks, I've taken prompts for short fics and written and posted them on Tumblr. I wanted to post them on AO3 as well but have been considering how best to do so. A quick survey of my subscribers and followers suggests that people would prefer if I post them all as individual stories and put them in a series together instead of as multiple chapters on the same file or any other of several options, so that's what I'm doing.
> 
> Please note that I generally do not take "out of nowhere" prompts, cause I don't have time, but I will sometimes ask people to send me ideas and I'll write them in the order I receive them. 
> 
> You can follow me on Tumblr at [unforth-ninawaters](unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com).
> 
> Make sure you read the prompt! 
> 
> [~original post~](http://unforth-ninawaters.tumblr.com/post/160260934083/hmmmm-angeldean-and-octocas-making-their)
> 
> Prompt, from allrealities:  
> Hmmmm... angel!Dean and octo!Cas making their relationship work? The true meaning of "where the sea touches the sky"! :>

Love is funny.

Castiel can’t fully emerge from the water.

Dean can’t swim.

Even the scenario that enabled them to meet was a string of bizarre mischance. 

Dean had taken to the sky during a storm, been driven into the raging waves, saw the creature he’d come to know so intimately and dared to hope for salvation only to realize with horror that said creature made no move to help him, only stared at him through the strangely glowing depths until Dean blacked out. 

Castiel had been swimming to visit a cousin, oblivious to the going’s on in the surface world, when he’d observed a most curious fish drifting down into the depths, a person with a torso like Castiel’s yet the oddest bottom appendages, and two huge fins that struck Castiel as relatively ineffective at helping one navigate the depths. Only as the creature had continued to plummet did Castiel realize - it was unconscious, it couldn’t swim, it was hurt and something was wrong and it _needed help_.

When they’d finally _met_  it was to the discovery they didn’t even share a common language.

Yet, in what Dean had always believed to be the vacuous words of mortal poets desperate for some strand of hope to cling to, love had found a way.

Two of Castiel’s strong tentacles held Dean steady, held his torso above the waves, held his legs beneath them. Castiel’s human hands threaded gentle through Dean’s wings, righting every bent feather, grooming, spreading oil to protect and comfort to sooth and safety to support and pleasure to inflame. Castiel’s tentacles enwrapped Dean’s cock, thrust into Dean’s loosened hole, brought him to the peak of pleasure again and again until come made clouds in the water of the cove where they’d settled. No sooner did one of Castiel’s tentacles spurt into Dean’s willing body than another took it’s place, an endless cycle that might yet drive them both mad in the best possible way. Though Dean would drown without Castiel’s embrace, it was Castiel that clung desperately to him and babbled promises of eternal devotion that would have made God weep with their sincerity. Those oaths were for no God, though, they were for Dean Winchester, seraphim, lost to heaven the moment he stared into eyes more blue than the sky and heard a voice speaking mysteries that resounded through the waters like thunder.

They didn’t have eternity.

Once Dean’s siblings found out how he’d fallen, they’d be lucky to have mere days.

Love is _hilarious_.

And Dean wouldn’t trade days of this love for all of eternity alone.


End file.
